punchtimeexplosionfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Foster
2 Stupid Dogs Kappa Mikey Rugrats Scaredy Squirrel The Coast is Fear Making Fiends ChalkZone Sorry Not Sorry Sonic Chiptettes Animash Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob to Nakamatachi: Toybot no Kougeki in Japan, and SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is a 2007 video game sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It was released on Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. The game features a dozen playable characters from various Nicktoons properties of the time, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Ren and Stimpy Show, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Rocko's Modern Life, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Catscratch, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Tak and the Power of Juju. Gameplay Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots gameplay includes playing as two Nicktoons in some levels and piloting an operational Mech suit (created by Jimmy Neutron) in others. Players journey through Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, the Ghost Zone (GBA version only), Fairy World, Pupununu Village (handheld version only), Retroville (handheld version only), and Calamitous' Lair (console version only), as well as the Toybot Factory, which is divided into multiple segments. Plot The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, GIR, Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9), Stimpy and Rocko who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and he commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, collect the rest of the master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairy harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory. Chad-Bot credits SpongeBob, Danny, Patrick, Sam, Timmy, Jimmy, Tak, Jenny, GIR,